Playlist
by tookyourmatches
Summary: Unrelated series of oneshots, with each revolving around one line of a Taylor Swift song. Tony/Angela pairing of course!
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of unrelated oneshots, each relating to one line from a Taylor Swift song (mentioned at the beginning of each one). You don't have to listen to the songs to understand them.

Disclaimer: Songs belong to Taylor Swift. And I definitely don't own WTB.

* * *

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless.  
_-Fearless

"Tony! Get inside, it's pouring out!" Tony Micelli came through the front door, his clothes soaked with rain.

"No kiddin', Angela," he looked at her pointedly. Angela rolled her eyes at her housekeeper's usual use of sarcasm as he shut the front door and made to take his jacket off.

"I wonder where everyone is," Angela mused, glancing around the empty living room. "Mother? Jonathan? Sam?" No answer. "Hm."

Tony watched her from his location in front of the mirror. Because the downpour came unexpected by both of them, neither had brought an umbrella, thus their soaked states. It wasn't a big deal to Tony; he had worn nice pants and shirt, but Angela's dress would probably have to be dry cleaned. She tried to shake and squeeze the garment in an attempt to dry it, to no avail.

Tony watched her, amused at her flustered state. Her hair, which she had put in some kind of updo for the evening, had come undone while running to the house from the driveway and was also wet with rain. Some of her makeup had also come off in the run to the house.

She probably thought she looked a mess. Tony thought she looked beautiful. This was his favorite Angela – not the tough businesswoman who always looked and acted professional, but the Angela that only he and the family got to see – normal Angela, the one who took off her heels to run in the rain. Flustered, slightly vulernable Angela.

He stopped staring before she noticed and took his jacket down to the basement, laying it on the washing machine. When he got back upstairs, he found Angela at the window.

"The rain's getting harder," she commented, abandoning the blinds and momentarily looking over at Tony.

He met her gaze. "So it is."

They stood looking at each other until the tension proved too much for Tony and he opened the door and stepped out on the porch.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the rain," he answered, looking back at the window Angela was looking out.

"Can't you do that inside?"

"What's it matter?" He motioned at his already-wet clothes. "C'mon out here."

Angela shook her head. "I think not. My dress is already wet enough."

"Exactly! What's the harm in coming outside, then?" He grinned back at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes before leaving the window and joining him on the porch. "See? Isn't it so much more real?"

He looked at Angela and she smiled back before answering, "Yeah. At least we're not getting wet." She looked back out at the yard, the rain continuing to come down.

"Well… you could say that about one of us," Tony said, splashing water her way, landing on her neck and dress. Angela's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. Tony ran off the porch and into the yard, stopping in the backyard to catch his breath. Angela appeared soon after he did, and advanced toward him.

He realized he really had nowhere to turn so when she finally reached him, he took hold of her waist and spun her around, his arms covering hers in front of them. He spun her back around, one arm still circling her waist and his opposite hand holding hers. Angela seemed to have forgotten about the rain – he had a while ago – and let him lead her in an impromptu dance.

The two didn't notice the rain slowing to a complete stop… or Mona watching them though the kitchen window.

_In this moment now capture it, remember it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now.  
_-Speak Now

Angela Bower, even in her wildest dreams, never imagined this day would come. This was her thought as she made her way inside the church with her mother, Mona Robinson, at her side. Her blonde hair was in an upsweep, her dress hugged her in all the right places, and Mona had yet to make a disparaging remark. If today was a normal day, she would consider it a fantastic day. But nothing about this day was normal.

The two women took seats in an aisle of the church and looked at each other. Their eyes said it all: after today, nothing would be the same. Angela felt her eyes brimming with tears and looked away, deeply sighing and looking anywhere but the front, where the pastor's place would normally be.

She didn't want to be here. She'd choose to be anywhere else in the world, even the freezing arctic, over being in this building, on this occasion. But Tony was her best friend and he deserved her support, at least her physical support, which was all she could give at this point.

Sighing again, Angela looked down at her lap and thought back through the last seven years of her life. She had reluctantly hired Tony Micelli and he and his daughter, Samantha, moved in. She and Sam had grown close, as had she and Tony; from employer/employee, friends, best friends, and then a gray area she didn't know how to define.

Well, that area definitely wasn't gray anymore. It was black, a definite, bold color, one usually associated with mourning and sadness. It was the perfect color for where their relationship was at this point.

That gray area was dotted with late nights they had shared on the couch, watching old movies, eating popcorn, and talking. The biggest part of the gray area was the outline of what had happened in Jamaica between them; their makeout session, and the promise their future could hold for them. He told her that he wasn't sure about himself, so he didn't know about them, but that he couldn't picture his future without her.

Then there was a splash of what had happened between them in the time since then: flirty moments, suggestive comments, and the occasional moment where their eyes would meet and their hearts would race. Of course, all of these things had transpired earlier in their relationship, but somehow they were intensified. Perhaps it was what had happened in Jamaica, maybe it was something else.

Then everything shattered. Tony started a relationship with someone from his college study group, Kathleen. Kathleen… Angela couldn't even say her name without feeling the same pain she felt when she found out about the relationship.

And that was where everyone was now. Their relationship had led to an engagement, and after an engagement comes a wedding. Angela remembered the day Tony told her about it – he couldn't maintain eye contact with her and she could barely understand his mumbles. It was almost like he didn't want to get married. But those thoughts were soon kicked out of Angela's mind as the wedding planning continued and the big day was here.

A tear slipped out of Angela's eye and she wiped it away, hoping Mona hadn't noticed. That hope failed, as she felt Mona's hand cover hers and give it a light squeeze. She looked up at the sound of footsteps going down the aisle – it was Tony and his best men making their way to the front. Her eyes made contact with Tony's, and the look held for what felt like forever until music started to play.

The music notes sounded like a death march as the bridesmaids and flowergirls entered and made their way to the front to join the other members of the wedding party. Following them was the bride, Kathleen herself, and she and her father took their time walking to the music.

"Her gown looks like a pastry," Mona snorted as she elbowed Angela. She gave a small smile in response but remained silent.

The guests sat down and the ceremony began. Angela stared straight ahead, but the voices went in one ear and out the other. Until Mona elbowed her again, this time much harder.

"Ouch! Mother-"

"If there is anyone here who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the pastor said.

There was a silence. Angela's hands started to shake and her heart raced. Flashes of memories from the past seven years raced through her mind.

She stood up. The guests and wedding party looked at her with horror-stricken faces, but she was only looking at Tony, who looked right back. And his face was flooded with relief.

* * *

"Angela… Angela. Angela!"

"Wha-what? What's wrong?"

"You're gonna be late for work if you don't get up!"

"What?" Angela sat up. She was in her bed, Tony standing beside it with a confused look on his face.

"It's not like you to sleep like this."

She put a hand to her forehead. "Where's Kathleen?"

"Kathleen? I would guess she's at her apartment… are you okay?"

Angela looked at his hand. It was empty of any rings. She smiled.

"Yes. I'm more than fine," she said, looking at him.

Tony still looked baffled. "If you say so, Angela…"

_Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around when they said speak now._


End file.
